Stronger-Quinns new beginning
by dracoqueen
Summary: What should have happened when Finn kissed Rachel while he was dating Quinn.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee that belongs to the creators of the hit show.

Ch. 1

Quinn Fabray could not believe her eyes. She came down to the auditorium to think. She was thinking about Finn and how she wanted to lose her virginity to her loving boyfriend Finn Hudson.

Recently she had an epiphany-she was being an overly-b***h girlfriend. She also was not being supportive at all to him joining glee club. She knew he was talented but she was not sure if he could actually handle losing his high social status. Maybe if she showed her support and used her intimidation, he would not lose his status and they would reach another milestone in their relationship-absolute trust, love and understanding.

Finn was becoming more distant and she could feel that if she did not prove how supportive and loving she could be, she would lose him. This was her best relationship to date and he was not the kind of guy that wanted to get into her pants. She was not going to sleep with him to keep him. She wanted to go the next step with no scheming or hidden agendas at all. On top of that she was feeling a bit lonely.

Santana did not understand her woes and if she showed any weakness, Santana would attempt to dethrone her as the Queen of the school. Brittney tried to help her when she could; when she was not having sexy time with Mike or trying to get Lord Tubbington to stop whatever bad fad that he would pick up.

Quinn loved how special Finn made her feel and how much he loved her. She no longer wanted him to leave the glee club. She just wanted Finn to spend a little more time with her. Maybe having a picnic on school grounds for just the two of them would be good. Toni Braxton's song came to mind…

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

1-Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart

maha my name is britt good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on…

Quinn walked into the auditorium and saw her boyfriend lay down Rachel Berry onto a blanket and kiss her.

_**NO NO NO NO! **_Quinn's mind screamed in pain.

Now hurt and a new determination overcame her and she walked up to the duo who now noticed her.

Rachel shrieked and hid behind a now nervous Finn.

"So, you did not have an emergency meeting with your football coach?" Quinn said calmly. This surprised her but she supposed the shock would wear off and tears would occur in privacy.

"Quinn-" Finn began as he slowly approached her with both arms raised.

"I did not want to believe that this could ever happen, that you would do this to me. You are not supposed to be that guy Finn. I know that I have not been as supportive as I should have been but that is no excuse. I was willing to put this aside and be more helpful…" Quinn began. "I won't stand in your way any longer Finn and I will make this easier for you and man-hands over there and end this relationship..."

With that, Quinn turned her back and left the gaping people on the stage.

_**This is for the best**_, Quinn thought as she quickly made her way to her car. _**I no longer have to worry about him cheating on me. If we had already slept together, this would be much more painful. I think that I should focus on improving myself and stay single for a while. **_With that Quinn started up her car and began to drive away, leaving McKinley High behind.

I must be given a sign that this was the best decision and that I am much stronger after all I have faced… Quinn turned on the radio and a familiar song came on. This glee club must be rubbing off me because I am singing more often now. Quinn thought with a small sob.

_Hush.. just stop__  
There's nothing you can do or say (baby)__  
I've had enough__  
I'm not your property as from today (baby)___

You might think that I won't make it on my own_  
But now I'm___

CHORUS_  
Stronger than yesterday__  
Now it's nothin' but my way__  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more__  
I...I'm stronger___

Than I ever thought that I could be (baby)_  
I used to go with the flow__  
Didn't really care 'bout me___

You might think that I can't take it_  
But your wrong__  
'Cause now I'm___

Chorus_  
Stronger than yesterday__  
Now it's nothin' but my way__  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more__  
I...I'm stronger___

Come on now_  
Oh yeah__  
Here I go__  
On my own__  
I don't need no body__  
Better off alone___

Here I go on my own now_  
I don't need no body not any body__  
Here I go___

Alright__

Here I go__

Stronger than yesterday_  
Its nothin but my way__  
My loneliness aint killin me no more_

_END CHAPTER._

Authors note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this story. I always thought how un-accountable Finn was when he accused Quinn of tricking him in their relationship. If Quinn had been more supportive and was not being neglected and lonely, she would not have gone to Pucks home and slept with him. I also think Rachel as being too obsessed with Finn and always trying to seduce him. Reviews please if you want to see more…

Dracoqueen


End file.
